


Path to Paradise

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (but not public sex/nudity), Biting, Established Relationship, F/F, Leather, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, outdoor nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Krolia takes Romelle on a hike and they find a perfect spot for some alone time.
Relationships: Krolia/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kromelle Mini-Exchange





	Path to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftishark/gifts).



> This is my Kromelle Exchange gift to [@Leftishark_](https://twitter.com/leftishark_)! 
> 
> My prompt was for something outdoorsy like hiking or rock climbing, and/or NSFW with leather/lingerie.

“A hike?”

“Yes.”

“We’re going on a _hike?_ ”

“We are going on a hike.” Krolia leans down to give her girlfriend a quick kiss on the nose. “Tomorrow. It’s going to be nice out.”

Romelle looks dubious even as she accepts her fate. There isn’t much she won’t accept after a kiss from Krolia, and the bombshell knows it, too. She likes to use her powers for evil. For things like – shudder – hikes.

Not that there’s anything wrong with hikes. It’s just that they tend to happen outside, and Romelle is more of an indoor person. She’s had her adventures and her wild yelmor chases. 

Besides, Earth is vaguely terrifying. There’s so much on this planet that wants you dead. The animals, the plants, the bugs: all of it. Romelle is not used to living somewhere with so much murderous intent.

“You’ll be perfectly safe,” Krolia says, watching Romelle’s thoughts splay across her face. “I’ll be with you. Every step.”

A few more kisses to Romelle’s ears and cheeks, and she’s been fully placated. She _might_ even be looking forward to it. 

The morning sun shines bright through their bedroom windows, and the strong surety of Krolia’s arms helps banish any residual fears from Romelle’s mind.

They get started early, packing up rucksacks with snacks, drinks, and a lunch. Romelle spots Krolia sneaking a small bottle of wine into the bag, and suddenly she’s _far_ more interested in this hiking business. 

Apparently, the hike starts with a hoverbike ride, and now Romelle is genuinely excited. Krolia should have mentioned this the night before. Romelle loves soaring across the dessert on these wild little machines. 

And she especially loves it when she’s riding behind her big, galra girlfriend, clinging to that firm backside like a baby chrillo-bunk. 

Romelle skips her way over the machine and settles on the back while Krolia straps their rucksacks into the saddlebags and starts up the machine. 

It’s a perfect drive. Krolia’s body is warm against Romelle’s, and she fits so snuggly between Romelle’s legs. The sun isn’t out in full yet, and by the time it is, they’ve already headed into the mountains, where they are shaded by the trees. 

Of course, the trees do slow their drive, and soon enough they have to stop completely and abandon their bike. This, naturally, is where the hiking comes in. 

It’s not so bad – once you get into it. The mountain path they’re following is winding, and not too steep. They hardly see any creatures bigger than a bird, and Krolia assures her that nothing they might come across is particularly dangerous unless provoked. 

They reach a spot along the trail where they have to climb up a small, rocky incline. 

Krolia climbs first, her legs nearly long enough to just step up. Once she’s at the top, she turns back and reaches down to help Romelle up, offering a hand and a sweet smile. Her hand is strong and calloused, and holding it makes Romelle feel safe.

Their hands stay linked as the path evens out again, and just like that, Romelle is loving this journey.

The sun is bright and beautiful, filtered through the leaves of the trees. The flowers are in bloom and attract a small flock of butterflies and white moths that flit around like little mystical fleeits. 

They stop regularly for water and a rest, and Krolia likes to use he break as an excuse to herd Romelle up against a tree and cover the young altean in kisses. Their combined laughter sounds sweet on the summer breeze, mixed with the birdsong of the mountain. 

They’ve gone a good way up the mountain, with more than an hour’s hike, when Krolia suddenly perks up. 

“This way.”

She pulls Romelle by the hand, moving off the path and through the bushes. Romelle stumbles along behind for a few steps before Krolia releases her hand to hold back the branches from sticking in her long blonde hair. 

“Where are we going?”

“It’s not far, now,” is the only answer Krolia supplies.

They step through a line in the trees and come to a sudden stop. 

In front of them is a small pool of water. About the size of one of those jacuzzi things Lance is always on about. It’s shaded by a dense crop of trees and seems to be fed from beneath before trickling off in a thin stream down the mountain side. 

The rocks around the edge of the small pool are thick with moss that springs back from underneath Romelle’s hiking boot. 

“Oh, this is lovely,” she says, taking it all in.

Though it is predominantly filtered light from the trees, there’s a single, bright beam of sunshine that cuts through the air from the gap in trees where the pool lies. 

“I thought you’d like it,” Krolia says, “Wine?” She’s already digging in her rucksack for the bottle. She settles on a mossy rock, leaning back against a tree, and pours two small cups of wine. Romelle settles in at her side for snacks and wine. 

They eat and drink until they’re feeling bubbly and good. The sun only gets warmer, though their little clearing stays shaded from the trees. The single sunbeam slowly travels across the ground. It’s dancing over the water now, and it looks tempting and refreshing. 

“So, are we just here to sit, then?”

“What else were you thinking?” Krolia asks. But her voice lilts down an octave in a way that Romelle recognizes. It makes Romelle’s blood start to heat. 

“The pool looks intriguing.”

“Intriguing?” Krolia’s smiling and leaning close. Romelle kisses the smile off her lips.

They pull apart and Krolia jumps to her feet, pulling Romelle up after her. 

“The water’s warm. And it’s safe. I tested it when I first found it.” She tosses her shirt to the ground and turns to settle her hands on Romelle’s waist.

She says something else – but, honestly, Romelle doesn’t hear it. She’s far too distracted. 

Because, apparently, under her hiking shirt, Krolia has been wearing a little black strappy number this entire time. It’s thin, supple leather. It looks comfortable but tight. 

And sexy.

Very, very sexy. 

Romelle doesn’t even think. She just reaches out to touch. 

There’s a little strap that runs under the side of the piece and it’s buttery and soft. Krolia’s skin is warm along the back of Romelle’s finger. 

When Romelle looks up, she finds Krolia is standing very close. And looking down at her with a sparkling brightness within those big purple eyes. 

“Do you like it?” Krolia asks. There’s a soft sound of her pants hitting the ground.

Romelle has to step back to look, and sure enough: it’s a matching set. Those thin straps arch up over Krolia’s hips. They cross with the dark purple streaks of Krolia’s skin.

“Stunning,” Romelle says. Her fingers run down Krolia’s side to touch the strap at Krolia’s hip. Then she steps forward, her hand curving over Krolia’s generous buttocks, her face perfectly positioned to bury into the soft warmth of Krolia’s cleavage. 

There is a human mating tradition, Lance calls it a motorboat. Suddenly it’s all Romelle can think about, but she resists. 

A gentle touch to Romelle’s chin has her tilting up. Her smile matches Krolia’s, a perfect mirror of happiness, broken only when Krolia’s lips touch her own.

“Swim with me,” Krolia says through the kiss. Her hands are already pulling Romelle’s shirt free from her khakis. 

It’s torture for Romelle to pull her hands away from Krolia’s body, but it’s worse to stay in these clothes when Krolia is half naked in the sunlight. 

She leans on Krolia for support as she awkwardly kicks her boots off and away, then her clothes go flying. 

Romelle did not plan for pretty underwear today. Sure, her bottoms are cute, pink with a little bow in the back that Krolia tweaks with a grin. But her bra is the sports variety. Tight and thick and an ugly grey colour. 

But the trees are tightly grown and they’re far from any civilisation, so off goes the bra. 

It’s exhilarating to be so close to completely naked while outside. Romelle tips forward excitedly to run her hands along the smooth skin of Krolia’s arms. She bounces up to her toes for a kiss that Krolia quickly deepens. 

Romelle giggles into the kiss. Her hips swing like she’s dancing and Krolia’s big hands move down to direct the movement. 

It feels nice to have Krolia’s hands on her like this. Casual. Claiming. Gentle. A touch possessive. 

They take their time with the kiss. There’s no rush being out on a day like this. 

There’s a light breeze that feels like a caress along Romelle’s back, lightly stirring her long blonde locks. She might not have noticed if not for her nudity. It’s so soft, she could almost mistake it for Krolia’s touch. But Krolia’s hands are still sitting over Romelle’s hips, moving slowly down to cup at Romelle’s round behind. 

“Should we get in the water?” Krolia asks when their kiss breaks. Her voice is husky now. Deeply sexy. She could ask Romelle anything in a voice like that, and Romelle would do it. Without hesitation.

Romelle nods and lets Krolia lead her the two steps to the pools edge. 

It’s not big, but it is deep. Very deep. 

Somehow, Romelle expected it to only reach her hips, but it doesn’t. She can’t reach the bottom. 

Luckily, she can swim. So can Krolia. Though they’re close enough that their legs touch as they churn the water, and Romelle thinks even if she couldn’t swim, she would be safe here with Krolia to cling to. 

The water is cool in the best kind of way. It’s refreshing in the summer heat. 

After a few minutes treading water, letting their limbs tangle and untangle, touching each other softly under the water, Krolia finds a small rocky ledge under the water where she can sit. The water reaches just above the gorgeous curve of her breasts, making them look bigger and almost like they’re dancing in the ripples. 

It’s enthralling.

It looks even better up close when Romelle drifts into Krolia’s lap.

“You look scrumptious like this,” Romelle says eagerly. Her knees squeeze lightly at Krolia’s side. Krolia’s hands settle on her hips and return the squeeze of one of her own.

Romelle is lifted just enough in Krolia’s lap that her own breasts have the curious sensation of floating just at the water’s edge. It’s titillating. 

She feels at if she’s sitting on the edge of a cliff, with all her hunger and desire building up behind her, about to push her over. And she’s just enjoying the anticipation. Holding her breath, awaiting the fall. 

Her bright eyes meet Krolia’s and she sees her excitement mirrored. 

Long fingers pet back and forth along the dip of Romelle’s lower back. Soothing. They find that little bow and give it a teasing little tug. 

Romelle’s hands journey up the length of Krolia’s arms to her shoulders. They settle just above the dark leather of Krolia’s bra. A part of Romelle wants to rip that strappy little thing off and fling it far away. Let loose all that glorious, purple skin. Set it free and then accost it with mouth and tongue and teeth. But another part of her wants to leave it on. Wants to burn the image of it into her mind. Wants to paw at it and play with the straps and make herself crazy yearning for what’s underneath. 

Because, let’s be serious. Krolia’s body is impeccable. Her tits could have ended the war years earlier if she had only put them to proper use. 

And now they’re all Romelle’s.

Romelle gets started by giving Krolia a deep and filthy kiss while her fingers trace out the lines of the fancy bra. She teases at the edge, threatening to dip her fingers beneath the leather.

She does paw at them. Squeezes them. Rubs her thumbs right over Krolia’s nipples. She gets a sexy growl against her lips as a reward. And a hand slipped under her pink panties.

Krolia is an ass girl if ever there was one. She loves getting her hands on Romelle’s glutes. Loves squeezing and playing with her thick cheeks. In bed, she likes to flip Romelle onto hands and knees and kiss and bite until Romelle is twisted up inside and begging her to kiss where Romelle needs it most. 

Technically speaking, Romelle is an everything girl. Especially when it comes to Krolia. Ass, legs, breasts, arms, shoulders. It’s all good.

But right now, her focus is on those perfect, beautiful sweater kittens.

Romelle tips her head to the side and starts to kiss and bite her way down to Krolia’s chest. Krolia loves teeth. Craves a sharp bite. And Romelle gives it to her. She bites down hard over Krolia’s collarbone, her hands still massaging and rubbing at Krolia’s breasts.

The noise Krolia makes in response is almost snarling. She always makes the best, most feral noises when they’re like this. When Romelle touches her or bites her just right, she makes her enjoyment plain as day. It’s very rewarding. 

Romelle slouches down, her mouth dipping into the water just enough to fit her lips along the inner curve of Krolia’s left breast and sink her teeth in. 

Krolia’s head rocks back and she growls to the sky. It scares some birds, sending them flying away. 

“Little one,” Krolia says, encouraging. Her voice is breathless. Maybe a little desperate.

Romelle did that to her.

It’s hard to fight the grin pulling at Romelle’s lips as she licks over her teeth marks. Romelle bites at the edge of the leather bra and pulls till it snaps back into place.

“This is so impractical,” she teases.

“But you like it.”

Romelle hums her agreement and then bites Krolia again. She’s got a mouthful of water and breast when she drops a hand and slips it under the soft leather of Krolia’s panties.

It’s a tight fit, the leather is soft but doesn’t leave much give. 

Krolia is wet and warm. The water tries to wash some of it away, but Romelle bites Krolia’s right breast and suddenly there’s wetness enough for Romelle’s needs.

She can’t move her hand much, but she doesn’t need to. Not with Krolia. Because Romelle knows exactly how to take the galra woman apart. And all she needs is a finger and a thumb. 

Krolia is a big woman. Tough as nails. She can take a pounding. They’ve got a whole supply chest of various sized toys, massive things that move and vibrate and knot. And Krolia takes them all, happily. Romelle kind of has abs now, just from all the practice she gets pegging her girlfriend hard and fast.

Still, sometimes the simple things work just as well. 

Romelle plays with Krolia’s entrance with her finger. Dipping in and out. Circling where Krolia’s nice and sensitive. With her thumb, Romelle rubs big, slow circles over Krolia’s clit. Between that and the sucking, biting kisses Romelle lines across Krolia’s breasts and neck, that’s all Romelle needs. 

She brings Krolia to a shaking, gasping, growling climax. Then she lifts on her knees to descend on Krolia’s still-panting lips for a messy and uncoordinated kiss. 

The rocks dig into Romelle’s knees, but she doesn’t care. She likes this. It’s so rare she gets to feel taller than Krolia, so she takes it where she can get it. 

Her hips work through the water completely unintentionally. She’s worked up – getting Krolia off always works Romelle up. Sometimes they get into a feedback loop: Romelle getting horny after eating Krolia out, so Krolia returns the favour and ends up so horny that Romelle has to take care of her again. Repeating over and over until they’re exhausted, and dehydrated, and feeling so good they can’t move for hours. 

It only takes a few moments for Krolia to catch her breath and come back to life. The arms that lay limp at her side spring back to life first, rubbing up and down Romelle’s legs. Then her kisses turn from passive to voracious. Soon she’s pulling Romelle close and tugging at those pink panties until they’re kicked off and floating away. 

Her mouth trails down Romelle’s throat, leaving light kisses and ghosting her lips over Romelle’s sensitive skin. 

It’s not Krolia’s instinct to be so gentle. The first few times they made out, she left Romelle so littered with bruises and bite marks, Romelle had to wear this horrendously stuffy earth fashion – some monstrosity called a ‘turtleneck’ – for three days. It was terrible. 

They’ve since learned how to be compatible. How to be rough without leaving marks. One such way they both enjoy is when Krolia manhandles Romelle. 

Which means that when Krolia’s hands suddenly wrap around Romelle’s legs and lift her from the water, Romelle squeals with surprised delight. Krolia twists in her seat on the rocks and lets Romelle down gently along the rocky bank.

It only takes a moment for Krolia to get situated. She raises on her knees in the water, towering over Romelle’s small body and pressing kisses along Romelle’s wet skin. She licks the water from Romelle’s navel and then maps her way up to Romelle’s breasts. It’s all light kisses and a teasing tongue until she reaches Romelle’s nipples.

Once there, Krolia can’t help herself. She hollows her cheeks and sucks hard, rolling the nipple between tongue and teeth until it’s beading and Romelle is moaning. Krolia lavishes attention there until Romelle’s mind goes fuzzy and she starts to speak nonsense praise that comes out as a string of unrelated syllables. 

Krolia’s lips curl into a smile around Romelle’s nipple. Then she starts heading lower. Strong hands pull Romelle’s legs apart at the knee.

Here’s the thing. Krolia’s tongue is strong. Like. _Strong._

She could lick the paint off a spaceship if she wanted. And it’s got a texture that’s unlike anything Romelle’s ever encountered before. That tongue is responsible for more pleasure than Romelle thought possible. And Krolia puts it to good use.

Krolia wields her tongue in sex as expertly as she wields her sword in combat. Plus, she knows all of Romelle’s weaknesses. All the little things to do and places to touch that drive Romelle wild.

It doesn’t take long before Romelle’s thighs are threatening to squeeze Krolia’s head like a melon. Her back arches clear off the ground. She heaves and cries. 

Pleasure rockets through Romelle’s body in starts and stops, until she lies back on the ground, blinking at the green and blue above her. 

Romelle laughs her thanks and reaches down to run her fingers through Krolia’s thick, purple hair. She thinks of kissing the taste of herself off Krolia’s lips; it’s one of their favourite things to do. But Krolia doesn’t budge.

She stays in the pool, rubbing her cheek in circles against Romelle’s inner thigh.

“Oh no,” Romelle says breathlessly, though her tone sounds more like ‘oh yes!’

The little altean presses the heel of her hands over her eyes and opens her legs wide. 

Krolia takes her time, kissing a trail along Romelle’s quivering thighs. She uses her teeth sparingly, but to great affect. Just light grazes and small nips, but now that Romelle’s already sensitive from her first orgasm, the girl is primed for pleasure. 

Romelle squeaks at every nibble, and hums at every kiss. And when Krolia buries her face back down between Romelle’s legs, Romelle gives out a ragged moan. 

Her feet churn in the water, and her hips grind up to meet Krolia’s tongue as her girlfriend eats her out nice and slow. Krolia draws it out, licking softly at all the places Romelle likes until Romelle feels fuzzy and hazy all over. 

Krolia leans lower and laps at Romelle’s entrance. She hums at the taste and licks deeper. Hands on Romelle’s legs open her even wider, granting Krolia better access to lick as deep as she can. 

Those strong, rough hands massage Romelle’s thighs. Dark purple on pale peach skin.

Romelle is bound tight like a gliruvian bow string, and she only gets tighter as Krolia slips two fingers down to fill her soaking hole. 

Tongue and fingers coordinate a joint strike, then. Krolia laps her way back up to swirl her tongue over Romelle’s clit, while her fingers pump deep into Romelle’s vagina. 

Romelle digs her nails into the mossy rocks. She screams as the pleasure overtakes her. Soon her body is pulsing in the throws of another orgasm. 

When she’s done, Romelle lies weakly in the dappled sunshine of the forest pool. Weakly, she sits up and lets Krolia help her slide back into the water.

It’s cool and refreshing on her over-heated, pleasure-wracked body.

Krolia holds Romelle under the arms and Romelle stretches out to float in the small pool. Every once in a while, Romelle makes a small humming noise, and Krolia will lean over her and give her sweet, upside down kisses. 

They stay in their little, secluded haven well into the afternoon. They take turns floating. Kissing. Playing and splashing each other. They stretch out in the sunbeam to dry and munch on the last of the snacks. Just enjoying this beautiful day.

On their way back down the mountain, Romelle jumps onto Krolia’s back, letting her crazy strong girlfriend carry her down the path.

“We should do this again,” she says, giving Krolia a kiss to the cheek. 

“So you’ve changed your mind on hiking, have you?”

Romelle presses her smile into Krolia’s cheek, smooshing her nose in the process. 

“Take me to more places like that, and I just might.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@Leftishark_](https://twitter.com/leftishark_) for _great_ prompts! I really hope you enjoy!


End file.
